<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen by lasleth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512940">Fallen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasleth/pseuds/lasleth'>lasleth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Wu Yi Fan/Kris Wu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alternate Universe, Devil May Cry (Game), M/M, Violence, exolipse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasleth/pseuds/lasleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhang Yixing era apenas uma criança quando tudo começou. Foi obrigado a assistir a morte da sua família e nem mesmo seu pai, que era um grande herói para si, foi capaz de protegê-los. Mas a preço de quê? Por que ele ficou vivo? Cresceu com essa dúvida em mente e se tornou um dos maiores caçadores de demônio da China. Ficou bom no que fazia e sua sede de vingança ficava cada vez maior. Só que o Zhang não esperava encontrar pelo seu caminho duas pessoas que mudariam de forma definitiva a sua vida. Uma delas de forma boa e a outra de forma totalmente ruim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Plot #217</p>
<p>Agradecendo pelo projeto, pela plot maravilhosa que foi doada e pela betagem! ♥♥<br/>Espero que gostem, está dividido em dois capítulos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p><b>Missão 1: Família</b>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Yixing, querido, onde está indo? — A voz aveludada chamou pelo filho. </p>
<p>A família Zhang não era rica, mas onde moravam, em Changsha, era confortável o bastante para o casal e seus dois filhos.</p>
<p>A criança de cinco anos correu pelo jardim de casa até se esconder atrás da árvore que tinham no fundo do quintal. Yixing fugia de sua mãe, aos risos, enquanto a mesma tentava capturá-lo de forma apressada, e a imagem dos dois brincando era um alívio aos olhos do senhor Zhang, sentado na cadeira do <em> deck </em>da casa com o bebê de três meses em seu colo enquanto lhe dava mamadeira. Luhan nasceu trazendo ainda mais alegria àquela família. O homem estava cada vez mais orgulhoso do grande império de amor que construira, para ele estar dentre as pessoas que mais amava era a única coisa que lhe trazia sentido à vida. </p>
<p>O Sol estava quase a pino e já não seria mais saudável brincar debaixo dele, a jovem mãe aconselhou o pequeno Zhang a entrar e brincar na sala, juntamente de seu pai e irmão mais novo, já que ela deveria começar a preparar o almoço. Todos rapidamente entraram sentindo a temperatura amornar. </p>
<p>Yixing correu até suas caixas, as deitando no chão para que os brinquedos caíssem. Seu pai sentou-se ao seu lado colocando o bebê na cadeirinha de balanço, Luhan mexeu os braços e pernas afobado porque deixou de sentir o calor do colo do pai. Quando o neném começou a chorar o mais velho parou, Yixing agarrou uma pelúcia qualquer se erguendo do chão e andando até seu irmão, parando ao lado do pai que tentava amenizar o choro.</p>
<p>— <em> Baba </em>, Luhan precisa disso. — Ergueu o urso para ele que lhe sorriu gentil. </p>
<p>Agarrou o brinquedo colocando entre os braços do filho mais novo, observando Luhan parar de chorar. Isso fez com que ambos sorrissem e se olhassem, era bom sempre presenciar essa troca de amor desajeitado que Yixing tinha com o irmão recém-nascido, ele era ainda tímido para com ele e seus pais achavam adorável. </p>
<p>— Vamos brincar agora? Seu irmão está mais calmo. — O homem respondeu e Yixing assentiu, voltando para o meio dos brinquedos jogados pelo chão. </p>
<p>Ficaram ali por longos minutos enquanto a mãe estava na cozinha fazendo almoço. Yixing e o pai se davam muito bem, o homem gostava do tempo que tinha para poder brincar com o filho mais velho, não que Luhan fosse um problema agora, muito pelo contrário, ele também gostava de trocar fraldas, dar banho e ninar o bebezinho. </p>
<p>Eles estavam imersos na energia contagiante da brincadeira quando a campainha tocou. </p>
<p>Para Yixing aquele dia seria mais um, como todos os outros onde ele poderia brincar com os pais, comer da comida saborosa da mãe e cuidar do pequeno irmão, mas o que o jovem Zhang jamais imaginaria era que, dali em diante, sua vida mudaria por completo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Changsha, Hunan, China, ano 2153.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>23 anos depois. </em> </b>
</p>
<p>O som alto da música ecoava pela casa velha e caindo aos pedaços, o homem saía do banheiro com a toalha sobre os fios negros enquanto tentava secá-los, odiava, mas era necessário. Vestia apenas uma calça de brim já surrada, preta, quase rasgando, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Era uma das poucas peças de roupa que ainda lhe proporciona um pouco de conforto. O corpo era magro, porém definido. Ele terminou de caminhar até chegar ao seu destino, o sofá de couro velho e se jogou nele fazendo o material ranger enquanto colocava a toalha de lado. Soltou um sorriso safado e de canto, pegando o controle da TV e a ligando. Quem assistia àquilo com uma música naquela altura? O chinês não se importava porque precisava trabalhar, sinceramente não queria ter que ligar o <em> notebook </em> , até porque a notícia estava ali, a um <em> click </em>de distância e era óbvio que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. O mundo já não era mais o mesmo há 23 anos.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Novos ataques foram registrados no centro essa manhã…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Vítimas foram levadas ao hospital com ferimentos gra…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Hoje mais uma vez a China se viu em apuros, um novo elemento foi visto pelos céus enquanto a terra tremia.” </em>
</p>
<p>Mudava de canal, mas a última notícia captou a atenção do moreno, Yixing se ajeitou para a beirada do sofá, apoiando os braços sobre os joelhos enquanto franzia o cenho. Na TV a imagem de uma grande nave — ou algo que deveria se parecer com uma — voava tranquilamente pelo céu do centro, enquanto pontos escuros caíam dela. É claro que ele sabia o que era aquilo, era profissional, mas como? O fenômeno fugia de tudo o que ele já tinha visto em seus 23 anos de experiência. Ele decidiu que seria melhor investigar e por enquanto o dia seria livre de clientela, olhou ao lado para agarrar a toalha molhada, voltar ao quarto e terminar de se trocar quando a campainha tocou. </p>
<p>De repente, tudo aconteceu mais uma vez. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> — Filho, um instante que o papai vai atender a porta, tudo bem? — O senhor Zhang ergueu-se rapidamente, gritando um “eu atendo, amor!”, para a mulher na cozinha.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Segurou a maçaneta da porta, pintada de dourado, e a girou. A mesma se abriu rapidamente, mas foi uma questão de segundos para o corpo dele voar com força para dentro de casa, se chocando contra a porta de vidro que dividia o ambiente da sala com o quintal. O estrondo causou um choque em todos, inclusive na mulher na cozinha, que veio correndo ao socorro. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Luhan começou a chorar enquanto Yixing ia de encontro a ele, na cadeirinha de balanço; já sua mãe, que chegou ali rapidamente percebeu que havia algo de errado. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> — Yixing, Luhan! — Ela correu até eles, agarrando o bebê no colo e segurando o filho mais velho pela mão. — Seu pai, ele… — Olhou para trás, assistindo ao corpo do marido se erguer com dificuldade no meio do jardim.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Quando os olhos inocentes de Zhang Yixing voltaram-se para a porta seu coração disparou. Ele estava acostumado com filmes e desenhos de super-heróis e vilões, mas jamais imaginou que algo impossível como aquilo que assistia, ou o que agora presenciava, poderia acontecer. A fera deformada berrou fazendo os ouvidos doerem. A mulher sentiu o marido lhe agarrar os ombros, dizendo que era para todos se esconderem que ele cuidaria daquilo. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> — Querido, mas… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> — Não… Proteja os garotos, por favor… — suspirou sentindo as costelas doerem, provavelmente estavam quebradas. — Corram, se escondam, se protejam, mas… Mas não fiquem! — Soltou uma última lufada de ar, dizendo tudo de uma vez. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A mão empurrou os corpos para fora da sala, em direção ao jardim enquanto mais criaturas bizarras entravam gritando pela porta.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> — Yixing filho, vem! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> — Não, mamãe! Não! — Ele puxava o braço apontando para o pai dentro de casa. — Papai precisa de ajuda. Precisamos ajudar o papai!  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> — Não teime, Yixing, por favor! — rogou enquanto tentava inutilmente ninar Luhan que ainda estava desesperado e aos prantos. — Seu irmão precisa se acalmar e precisamos nos esconder!  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> O garoto lutou contra a vontade da mãe, enquanto ela tentava fugir ele tentava ficar para ajudar o pai, era injusto. Yixing não poderia assistir ao seu maior herói ficar para trás, lutando sozinho enquanto eles estavam correndo, sua cabeça de criança não o fazia raciocinar direito, já que achava que era forte igual ao senhor Zhang e que poderia derrotar qualquer monstro.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> As bestas entravam cada vez mais pela porta e de repente o garotinho se surpreendeu, não se lembrava de ver o pai lutar tão bem assim, em todos os seus pouquíssimos anos de vida. O senhor Zhang era rápido e desferiu golpes fortes e certeiros em todos os monstros que voavam para cima de si. Em um movimento rápido ele jogou um deles na parede, fazendo o corpo bizarro ir de encontro ao chão, mas diferente dos demais, aquele ser não voltou para atacá-lo.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Os olhos vermelhos fitaram o restante da família no meio do jardim, a senhora Zhang havia soltado a mão do seu mais velho enquanto o bebê ainda chorava muito. Yixing fixou seus olhos castanhos naqueles avermelhados, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar de medo e de algo mais que ele apenas descobriria mais tarde. Ouviu seu pai gritar para tentar chamar a sua atenção, mas era tarde demais, quando viu que o demônio voava na direção de si, sua mãe e seu irmão. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Piscou os olhos de forma rápida, voltando a sua terrível realidade, não que a outra fosse falsa, mas desejava muito. Suspirou indo de encontro a porta e se arrepiando devido à lembrança terrível, mas antes mesmo da mesma ser aberta algo explodiu. A madeira se deformou indo de encontro ao peito desnudo do chinês, Yixing fechou os braços em<em> xis </em> em frente ao tronco para se proteger enquanto era forçado a se arrastar para trás. As partes da porta defeituosa o empurravam com violência e do outro lado uma criatura já conhecida. </p>
<p>Era apenas mais um daqueles malditos filhos da puta. </p>
<p>Quando ele sentiu que a força diminuiu, sorriu. Ergueu os braços jogando para frente a madeira da porta destruída fazendo o demônio se atordoar. A música, enquanto isso, tocava forte ao fundo proporcionando uma trilha sonora perfeita para o clima que se seguiria. </p>
<p>A besta começou a desferir golpes inúteis em direção ao corpo do Zhang, que se esquivava com mestria. Em uma sequência rápida Yixing o imobilizou, o segurando por trás enquanto as mãos apertavam seu pseudo pescoço. Correu com o corpo do demônio atravessando a sala, da porta até a mesa de escritório improvisada. Sobre ela, sua arma: uma <em> desert eagle </em> .357 <em> magnum </em>. A agarrou rapidamente, apontando para a cabeça da criatura e puxando o gatilho em dois tiros. O chinês sentiu a corrente do coice da arma atravessar seu braço, parando nas costas. </p>
<p>Ele largou o corpo do demônio no meio da sala e voltou a atenção para a entrada. Mais dois, três, quatro deles entraram e ele se moveu rapidamente para cima, sem se preocupar com as consequências. </p>
<p>Yixing não queria se gabar, mas era muito bom no que fazia.</p>
<p>O primeiro tiro incapacitava e o segundo matava, era essa a sequência na mente dele e a seguia perfeitamente. Corpos e mais corpos caíam ao chão enquanto mais deles atravessaram pela entrada. Era um inferno na terra, tinha que admitir. Os berros, rugidos, vozes, todas essas coisas tentavam ecoar pela sala e a casa, mas o <em> rock </em>pesado de fundo era suficiente para abafar a confusão. Até mesmo os tiros eram irrelevantes em comparação à música que tocava. </p>
<p>Um último demônio se aproximou excitado com a intenção de matá-lo, era o restante deles e o moreno apenas o deixou vir, desferindo um golpe chulo que ele rapidamente se esquivou, depois veio pela lateral, a ponta das unhas fétidas arranharam sua bochecha, fazendo uns filetes de sangue aparecerem, bem sutis. Yixing franziu o cenho pela ousadia, quem ele achava que era para tocar em sua pele imaculada? Olhou ferozmente para a criatura, erguendo a arma e dando uma coronhada com a mesma no meio do rosto do infeliz. O demônio cambaleou e rapidamente se recompôs, voltando a atacá-lo, mas Yixing rodou pelos calcanhares e se abaixou, dando uma rasteira e se erguendo novamente. O pé apoiou-se no peito do monstro e o sorriso moldou-se novamente nos lábios. </p>
<p>— <em> Adios, baby! — </em>Atirou até a arma ficar descarregada, fazendo o rosto da criatura se desfigurar. </p>
<p>Naquele momento, sua <em> playlist </em>adorável também terminou e o moreno ergueu o rosto fingindo uma falsa surpresa enquanto verificava o estado de sua sala. E ela estava linda, repleta de miolos e sangue de demônio, aqui e ali. Os corpos espalhados causavam uma certa nostalgia amarga no chinês, Yixing lembrava-se como se fosse ontem o dia em que aqueles mesmos demônios entraram pela sua porta, atacando seu amado pai e matando toda a sua família. Se chocou quando até mesmo o senhor Zhang se viu vencido e jogado ao chão, com metade do peito rasgado enquanto lhe sorria gentil, caloroso, como sempre fazia. Era seu pai. Sua mãe e irmão não estavam diferentes e foi igualmente terrível, Yixing não entendia porque fora o único a sobreviver, porque fora deixado para trás no meio daquela mesma sala, 23 anos antes, apenas para guardar a cena que o atormentaria durante o resto da sua vida. </p>
<p>Depois daquilo mais vieram, pela China, pela Ásia, pelo mundo. O planeta entrou em caos porque de repente demônios apareciam e desapareciam por toda a parte, arrancando pedaços de carne, matando, devorando, transformando. Era o apocalipse. Com o tempo só piorou. Eles não desapareciam, apenas apareciam e ficavam. </p>
<p>Yixing se enraiveceu com tudo e decidiu tomar uma iniciativa, ainda jovem com seus 15 anos. As poucas pessoas que ficavam para trás tentavam montar abrigos fortificados. Os jornais na TV e as rádios sobreviviam à base de milagre, igualmente ao sistema de energia e água. Você tinha que ter sorte para que nada acontecesse nas centrais, pois dificilmente alguém iria até lá para resolver o problema. As cidades rapidamente ficaram desertas então sobreviver se tornou uma prioridade arriscada e Yixing estava sozinho. Passou a saquear, a treinar, a observar. Cresceu mais um pouco e foi se aprimorando, matou seu primeiro demônio aos 18 anos, levando a cabeça para casa e a pendurado na parede oposta a da TV, seu primeiro troféu. Depois dele vários outros vieram e Yixing de repente se viu velho demais para levar lembranças fétidas para casa, então trocou seus troféus por dinheiro e uniu o útil ao agradável. Ele caçava e matava demônios por vingança e a grana que vinha depois era só uma consequência gostosa que ele fazia questão de guardar debaixo no colchão velho do quarto, desejando que um dia acordasse e tudo aquilo não passasse de um mero pesadelo infantil. </p>
<p>As coisas se tornaram um caos, mas a moeda ainda existiria para qualquer tipo de comércio que sobrevivesse. Compra de armas, remédios, alimento. Os seres humanos estavam desaparecendo, mas a ganância ainda estava lá, como cizânia em meio ao trigo. </p>
<p>Depois de divagar em nostalgias ele finalmente pode voltar ao quarto para terminar de se vestir. Colocou uma regata preta pegando o sobretudo da mesma cor, por incrível que pareça os malditos alteraram até mesmo o clima. Nunca mais se viu o Sol pelos céus, vivia escondido atrás de nuvens estranhas e coloridas e ele odiava porque os dias eram sempre mórbidos, mas combinava com a situação atual. Voltou para sala com as botas em mãos, sentando-se no sofá para colocá-las. Depois voltou para a mesa de escritório e pegou a arma, enfiando no coldre preso na calça. Seus olhos vagaram por todo o cômodo mais uma vez, teria que limpar a sujeira, claro, mas ainda precisava investigar a nave suspeita no centro, e para isso ele precisava de mais dois elementos: suas adagas sai. </p>
<p>— Droga de adagas… — resmungou, elas viviam desaparecendo, era um saco e não aguentava mais, estava há tempos pensando em trocar de arma e simplesmente fazia pouco caso da situação.</p>
<p>Ele acabou as encontrando jogadas no chão em um canto, debaixo do corpo ensanguentado de um demônio, fez uma careta de nojo e andou até elas, com a bota rangendo em um barulho irritante. </p>
<p>— Nananina não! — Balançou os dedos para o monstro morto. — Que coisa feia roubar as coisas dos outros, você gosta disso? </p>
<p>Agarrou as armas, as puxou e o sangue veio junto como uma gosma pegajosa, Yixing contorceu o rosto em mais expressões de nojo, resmungando e tentando limpar de algum jeito todo aquele fluido nojento. </p>
<p>— Ah cara… Eu preciso mudar de emprego, sério. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Missão 2: Donzela</b>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Área central de Changsha, Hunan, China. </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Naquele mesmo dia. </em> </b>
</p>
<p>O rapaz estava exasperado querendo encontrar uma forma de escapar dali. Suho olhava para o céu e com toda certeza sabia que não havia como escapar caso aquilo caísse. A nave era estranha, de fato, e saía muitos demônios da mesma. Foi uma péssima hora para sair de casa em busca de peças sobressalentes, ele foi realmente ingênuo. Bufou tirando toda a atenção do céu, seu pescoço já doía e queria realmente voltar para casa, passou a mão nos fios negros, descendo a mesma pelo pescoço suado, os escombros a sua volta seriam um grande problema caso alguma daquelas coisas bizarras resolvesse atacar. </p>
<p>O que ele sabia fazer? Nada. </p>
<p>Era bom em usar o cérebro, em criar, suas mãos apenas faziam o restante. Havia músculos, mas a força necessária naqueles tempos nem era essa. Um humano até conseguiria matar um daqueles malditos demônios, mas seria necessário um grande treino e agilidade. Eles eram rápidos, ardilosos, fortes e podiam até mesmo te transformar em alguma coisa que ficava entre estar morto e louco e isso Suho também não queria. Ele era um armeiro que não saberia se defender em ocasiões como aquela, então apenas estava ali recolhendo o maior número de peças para que pudesse voltar ao seu esconderijo são e salvo. </p>
<p>— Merda de lugar… — reclamou abaixando e pegando um pouco mais da sucata. — Odeio tudo aqui, odeio esse planeta, odeio essa vida. — Eram sempre as mesmas coisas, sempre o mesmo tormento todas as vezes em que precisava pisar do lado de fora. </p>
<p>Depois que se sentiu satisfeito, pegou a mochila gigantesca e colocou nas costas, agradecia naquele momento pelos músculos e resistência para carregar peso, foi a única coisa a mais que adquiriu. Subiu entre os escombros para sair dali, ouvindo algumas pedras menores se desprenderem e rolarem barranco abaixo. Olhou para trás, transpirando, verificando se o terreno ainda era seguro, embora sua aparência também metesse medo. </p>
<p>Tudo ali era medonho.</p>
<p>Pulou para o outro lado, a avenida mais vazia lhe trazia uma sensação de alívio e segurança, o buraco que estava era claustrofóbico. </p>
<p>Seu carro blindado estava logo a frente e graças aos céus ele era preto fosco e se camuflar dentre os escombros, carros velhos e corpos apodrecidos era mais fácil, ainda mais quando existia uma nave demoníaca sobre si. Andou até seu <em> Cyclone-APC </em> (veículo blindado leve, pertencente a <em> SWAT </em>), subindo no apoio lateral para abrir a porta do motorista. Destravou a parte de trás, deu a volta no carro, abriu as portas traseiras e colocou a mochila pesada lá dentro, suspirando e fechando a porta. </p>
<p>Em um susto que fez seu corpo gelar Suho fitou o rosto de um demônio que de repente estava ali, ao lado do seu carro o encarando. Era um <em> volláti </em> , demônio voador parecido com uma esfinge, corpo de leão da cintura para baixo, enquanto da cintura para cima tinha corpo de mulher, suas asas se pareciam com as das aves comuns. Suho largou o carro ali mesmo, correndo na direção oposta da besta enquanto ela gritava para si, abrindo as asas e voando. O problema dos <em> vollátis </em> era que não voavam como deveriam, eles simplesmente desapareciam e voltavam a aparecer em outros lugares, porém sem colocar os pés no chão. Seu voo se resumia no ir e vir da visão da presa. </p>
<p>O humano não olhou para trás, não queria saber onde a criatura estava, sabia muito bem do que ela era capaz, então correu e correu pela estrada deserta para despistá-la. Outro grito veio, forte e próximo, ele olhou finalmente, acima da cabeça, para avistar a fumaça negra surgir e dentre ela a <em> volláti </em> faminta. Em uma forma desajeitada de morrer, acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés, indo definitivamente de cara ao chão enquanto o demônio pousava atrás de si. Seu coração estava acelerado e suava frio, o desespero da morte iminente já batia na porta do seu estômago, fazendo o mesmo revirar em uma ânsia de quem não estava pronto para morrer. Ela gritou mais uma vez, avançando em direção ao corpo humano ferido e estirado ao chão, mas uma adaga sai acabou cortando o ar em um assobio rápido, entrando em cheio no meio de sua testa, a jogando longe de Suho. </p>
<p>— O quê… — Franziu o cenho tentando se erguer ainda desesperado. </p>
<p>Olhou para frente, na direção de onde a adaga viera, para avistar o homem todo de preto, usando um sobretudo pesado, caminhando em sua direção.</p>
<p>— Uau! Caralho, amigo… — Assoviou e parou próximo de Suho, se abaixando e colocando os braços sobre os joelhos. — Acho que você meteu a cara no chão, precisa de uma ajudinha? </p>
<p>Suho ergueu mais uma vez o rosto para fitar o homem à sua frente. A pele clara, o cabelo meio úmido e o sorrisinho de canto junto à covinha, era tentador, parecia um anjo, mas a boca era deveras atrevida. </p>
<p>De onde ele tinha saído? </p>
<p>Sentiu as mãos agarrarem seu corpo, o ajudando a se erguer. Bateu o nariz com força no chão e além dele, seu queixo estava todo arranhado, fazendo um pouco de sangue pingar dali. </p>
<p>— Amigo, você caiu de boca.</p>
<p>— Me larga! — Bateu na mão dele que ainda estava agarrado ao seu corpo, deu as costas para o estranho, voltando para o seu carro. </p>
<p>Suho sentia o queixo arder, o nariz arder, o olho arder; com toda certeza sua cabeça também daria o ar da graça com uma bela enxaqueca no dia seguinte. Quando chegou novamente em seu <em> Cyclone </em> foi que o estranho lhe falou novamente.</p>
<p>— Ei, ei… <em> Querido </em>. — A mão dele bateu contra a porta do carro, fazendo Suho o fitá-lo confuso. — O que faz aqui, sabe? — Apontou para cima, Suho sabia do que ele falava. — Não me parece um lugar seguro para… Uma donzela em apuros. </p>
<p>— O seu nome? — Sorriu falsamente para o estranho, mostrando os dentes e sentindo a pele cortada do queixo repuxar, mudando totalmente de assunto. </p>
<p>— Eu sou Zhang Yi-</p>
<p>Suho ergueu o punho com força acertando o rosto de Zhang em cheio e o fazendo cair para o lado, liberando espaço para que pudesse entrar no carro.</p>
<p>— Vai à merda, otário. Donzela é o meu pau! — Subiu no veículo, batendo a porta e colocando o cinto com velocidade.</p>
<p>— Ah… Claro, claro. — Yixing resmungou se erguendo, o som do blindado sendo ligado o despertando com mais rapidez. — Se seu pau for bonitinho, delicado, rosinha e ficar corado com palavras românticas, talvez. </p>
<p>Suho sentia o corpo inquieto, queria descer e chutar o rosto bonito, engatou a primeira para sair, mas um rangido alto e estridente o fez parar, levando as mãos aos ouvidos. Yixing do lado de fora não se assustou, pelo contrário. Os dois olharam para cima, porque o som só poderia vir da grande nave demoníaca que os sobrevoava. Nesse instante estava em chamas, caindo. Os olhos se arregalaram porque seria praticamente impossível um feito daquele, nem mesmo Yixing que era muito bom conseguiria derrubar uma nave daquelas em tão pouco tempo, e pelos jornais a mesma apareceu pela manhã daquele dia. Eram muitas criaturas e a inteligência delas — para mover naves e afins — era complexa de se burlar. Yixing olhou surpreso para Suho, erguendo-se rapidamente sobre os pés e correndo na direção do veículo dele, que pisou no acelerador para sair dali antes que a grande nave caísse sobre suas cabeças. O Zhang agarrou a primeira barra de metal que viu, ao lado do veículo, segurando firme enquanto o motorista crescia com a velocidade, deixando para trás, infelizmente, uma de suas adagas sai. </p>
<p>A nave caía com muita velocidade, Suho se atentava ao retrovisor para ter certeza de que estava em uma distância segura, desacelerou na grande estrada e virou o veículo, olhando de frente para a catástrofe que se seguiria. Os olhos dobraram de tamanho conforme aquela coisa gigante — que parecia um disco voador, só que encapado de carne podre — caía e explodia, fazendo mais e mais pedaços de <em> vollátis </em> saírem pelos ares, se espalhando para todos os lados. </p>
<p>— Ei, donzela!</p>
<p>A cabeça de Zhang surgiu de cima e como Suho olhava fixamente apoiado na janela, se assustou mais uma vez, dando um pulo e metendo a cabeça no batente. Ele resmungou e proferiu algumas palavras de baixo calão, abrindo a porta do carro, pulando para fora e a fechando com tudo em seguida só para descontar a raiva que sentia.</p>
<p>— Quem é você? — Suho perguntou e Yixing pulou de cima do carro, batendo as mãos no sobretudo para limpar uma sujeira que não existia. </p>
<p>— Da última vez que eu disse você me socou, quer que eu repita mesmo, <em> docinho </em>? </p>
<p>Suho tirou a mão da cabeça fitando o homem peculiar, mordendo o lábio inferior; sim, ele sabia quem ele era: Zhang Yixing ou Lay, o maior e melhor matador de demônios por recompensas. Se você quisesse um “mata-moscas” era só chamá-lo que ele matava todo e qualquer tipo de demônio, o cara era uma lenda e só tinha 28 anos. O problema era que até então só sabia quem era Yixing pela boca das outras pessoas, sequer sabia como era sua aparência. </p>
<p>— Você, como se chama? — Seguiu o outro, Suho andava novamente para a parte de trás do seu carro, abrindo a porta e ignorando Yixing. </p>
<p>— Não é da sua conta.</p>
<p>— Ah… Qual é, donze...</p>
<p>— Escuta aqui! — Fechou a porta mais uma vez, com tudo. Apontou com a mão para o rosto do Zhang, segurando um pedaço de metal. — Melhor calar a sua boca ou se não…</p>
<p>— Epa… — assoviou. — Se não? — Ergueu a sobrancelha em tom de humor.</p>
<p>O Zhang em frações de segundos agarrou o corpo de Suho, os jogando contra a lataria da porta de trás do carro enquanto uma espada passava voando no lugar onde estavam. Suho arregalou os olhos, estava farto de tantas surpresas, mas pelo visto estavam sendo atacados pela segunda vez.</p>
<p>— Mas que porra! — exaltou-se e Yixing o sacudiu, o levando para a lateral do carro, ainda grudados à lataria. </p>
<p>A espada era um artefato curioso, pois voada como um bumerangue. Zhang a viu se afastar e depois girar, voltando da mesma forma na direção deles enquanto se moviam.  No entanto, ao invés de de atingir ambos com força, a arma apenas desviou, voltando para a mão do dono que estava em pé sobre o blindado. </p>
<p>Suho estava de olhos fechados pelos movimentos bruscos de Yixing, então não viu a terceira figura ali, diferente do Zhang. Ele por sua vez sacou a <em> desert eagle </em> do coldre na cintura, mirando e colocando o dedo no gatilho.</p>
<p>— Ow, ow! — O estranho sinalizou, ergueu uma das mãos em sinal de paz. — Desculpe a espada, às vezes ela é indelicada. </p>
<p>O sorriso alheio fez Yixing desconfiar, aos poucos soltou-se do corpo de Suho que abria os olhos para olhar a terceira figura ali também. </p>
<p>— <em> Kris… </em> — Suho disse, fazendo Lay o fitar surpreso.</p>
<p>— Conhece ele? — Apontou para cima.</p>
<p>— Kim Junmyeon é o melhor armeiro que existe. —  Kris pulou lá de cima, a espada estava acoplada em um dispositivo às suas costas, que brilhava em uma luz azul. Ele fitou Yixing, seguindo para o outro, com o sorriso ainda nos lábios. — Pensei que ele estava sendo assaltado ou algo parecido, sinto muito.</p>
<p>— “Pensei que ele estava sendo assaltado ou algo parecido”. — Yixing zombou ao repetir a frase. — São namoradinhos? </p>
<p>Suho bufou e deu as costas aos dois, sinceramente não estava para brincadeiras e seu coração era frágil demais para grandes aventuras. Kris e Yixing ficaram para trás, um fitando o outro em uma guerra muda, os braços cruzados em frente aos troncos em uma postura de superioridade falha.  </p>
<p>— Vocês vão ficar aí? Vamos logo! — Suho disse entrando no <em> Cyclone </em>. Yixing e Kris olharam para as costas dele, andando em direção a frente do veículo.</p>
<p>Os outros dois entraram, por sorte o <em> Cyclone </em> tinha apenas dois assentos na frente, portanto Yixing ficou atrás, fitando a nuca dos dois supostos amigos. Suho arrancou saindo dali, voltando para a parte mais segura da cidade. </p>
<p>— Você, o que estava fazendo aqui? — O motorista perguntou a Yixing e ele ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo. — Nunca te vi por esses lados.</p>
<p>— Você mal sai na rua, Jun. — Kris o interrompeu. — Sequer tem uma TV em casa pra saber quem é o cara… </p>
<p>Yixing olhou para o passageiro, esperando que a conversa deles terminasse.</p>
<p>— Fala sério, é claro que eu saio! </p>
<p>— Sai não!</p>
<p>— Ei, ei! — Interrompeu os dois. — Eu vi a notícia no jornal, como todo mundo. — Fitou mais uma vez Suho. — Você me conhece, não é? </p>
<p>Suho piscou rápido, engolindo em seco. Kris o fitou e ele estava igual a Yixing: curioso. </p>
<p>— Claro… Todos conhecem você.</p>
<p>— Eu não. — Kris respondeu dando de ombros, como se o comentário mentiroso fosse uma grande piada. </p>
<p>É claro que tanto Kris quanto Suho sabiam quem ele era.</p>
<p>— Zhang Yixing ou Lay, caçador de recompensas, matador de demônios, <em> bla bla bla </em>… O que você achar melhor — disse, se ajeitando no assento de trás. Era ruim andar dentro do blindado sentado de lado, lhe causava enjoos. </p>
<p>Passaram mais tempo do que desejaram ali dentro, o silêncio veio rápido e cortante, causando um clima sem graça nos três. Yixing fitava o chão da parte de trás do veículo enquanto piloto e passageiro estavam vidrados na estrada deserta. </p>
<p>— Que tal a gente se juntar? — Kris quebrou o silêncio, olhando para frente através da janela. — Eu sou bom em matar demônios também, aliás, fui em que destruí a nave. — Soltou um riso presunçoso, cruzando os braços. — Sou bom no que faço, não sou? — Olhou para Suho ao seu lado, que revirou os olhos.</p>
<p>Yixing ergueu a cabeça para fitar o perfil de Kris, franziu o cenho. Como assim? Era difícil e ele sabia, tinha certeza absoluta que uma pessoa só não destruiria algo daquele tamanho e poder tão rapidamente. Ou Kris estava lá há muito mais tempo ou ele era <em> mais </em> que humano. </p>
<p>— Hum… Prossiga — esboçou falso interesse. </p>
<p>— Suho faz as armas, nós caçamos demônios, assim o mundo se torna um lugar melhor, o que acham? Seremos uma família! </p>
<p>— A China, você diz… — Suho seguiu. — Não tem como salvar o mundo sendo apenas um trio. </p>
<p>— Podemos arrumar mais umas nove pessoas e formar uma <em> boyband… </em> — Yixing comentou baixo e cansado.</p>
<p>Suho e Kris se entreolharam pensando: <em> “esse cara é louco”.  </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Missão 3: Confiança. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Em algum lugar de Hunan, China. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dois meses depois. </b>
</p>
<p>Yixing e Wu Yifan — como descobriu que o outro se chamava — já tinham virado praticamente "amigos". O Zhang trocou sua casa, que caía aos pedaços, pelo esconderijo de Suho, ou Kim Junmyeon, como Yifan o chamava. O lugar era um <em> bunker </em>antigo situado em um local discreto dentro de um parque abandonado. Estava localizado em um lugar um tanto distante da casa de Yixing, ainda na China, mas que ele nunca visitou em seus 28 anos. </p>
<p>Yixing descobriu que Suho era coreano e que estava em outro país porque simplesmente se tornou impossível continuar na Coreia. O lugar estava rodeado de demônios e não era mais seguro. Ele então resolveu pegar um blindado da <em> SWAT </em> e sair por aí, mas ele não estava sozinho, seus irmãos Jongin e Jongdae também estavam com ele, mas infelizmente morreram. Os Kim eram unidos e quando o irmão mais velho, Junmyeon, decidiu que deveriam partir, assim o fizeram. Rodar da Coreia para a China não foi fácil, inevitavelmente foram pegos em várias emboscadas; era sim, péssimo, ter que morrer nas mãos de demônios, criaturas bestiais, mas o que matou os irmãos mais novos do Kim não foram eles, longe disso e antes fossem. Jongin e Jongdae foram mortos por humanos, gente igual a eles que tinham ganância demais transbordando pelos olhos e boca o suficiente para se manterem cegos às coisas que aconteciam ao redor. Foi a brutalidade pura dos humanos que deixou Suho vagando sozinho pela China, fazia dois anos que os irmãos tinham partido e agora sobrevivia com o que aprendera com o pai: a habilidade de criar armas. </p>
<p>Já Kris, explicou a Yixing como e porque os demônios passaram a aparecer com mais frequência e como conseguiam, agora, fazer muito mais coisas do que antigamente. </p>
<p>Os portões do inferno, antes, eram apenas portas fechadas e com chaves na fechadura, era difícil até mesmo olhar através delas. Com as primeiras aparições os demônios escapavam pelo buraco da chave, porque ela já não estava mais lá. O tempo se passou e as coisas pioraram, alguém simplesmente, além de tirar as chaves da fechadura, destrancou as portas, as deixando abertas, dando livre passagem para todas as criaturas do submundo emergirem para a Terra. </p>
<p>— Então antes eram apenas situações esporádicas, raras. Agora o véu que cobria e impedia essa passagem está abandonada e eles entram e saem pelos mundos como querem. </p>
<p>— Exatamente — concordou. </p>
<p>O Wu tinha os fios brancos molhados. Yifan tinha por volta dos seus vinte e muitos anos, porém seu cabelo naquela cor lhe dava um ar mais misterioso. Yixing também descobriu que ele tinha o cabelo assim desde que nasceu e não sabia o que acontecia para que seus fios ficassem totalmente sem cor.  </p>
<p>Os dois estavam sentados na cozinha fria e escura do <em> bunker </em>, enquanto Junmyeon estudava novas armas em seu laboratório. Yixing fitou o outro chinês a sua frente, ainda sentindo aquela sensação estranha, algo na boca do seu estômago que lhe dizia que o cara não era confiável, mesmo depois de dois meses de convivência. Primeiro porque ninguém conseguiria derrubar aquela nave em tão pouco tempo. Depois, a forma como ele falava ou agia, como lutava, era estranho. Eles ficaram mais um tempo conversando até que Suho entrou ali, pedindo ajuda para preparar algo que pudessem comer, e os dois prontamente o fizeram.</p>
<p>Tempo depois os três estavam à mesa degustando do jantar feito a três.</p>
<p>— Estou fazendo algo que pode ser útil pra você, Lay. — O apelido saiu da boca do coreano, fazendo Yixing olhá-lo enquanto mastigava. </p>
<p>Kris estava absorto em seu macarrão, faminto demais para prestar atenção. </p>
<p>— Não precisa se preocupar. </p>
<p>— Não, eu faço questão. Você salvou a minha vida. </p>
<p>— Suho, eu… </p>
<p>— Me chame de Junmyeon, eu já te disse — riu. — Já estamos há dois meses sobre o mesmo teto e acho que já existe tal intimidade. </p>
<p>A última palavra finalmente despertou o chinês de fios descoloridos. Kris ergueu a cabeça para fitar o coreano, franzindo o cenho. </p>
<p>— Levei quase dois anos para ganhar a sua "intimidade" e agora o Lay a consegue em apenas dois meses? </p>
<p>Existia certa frustração na voz dele e isso fez Yixing soltar uma risada, sendo acompanhado pelo curvar de lábios de Junmyeon. Kris estava fazendo uma cena de ciúmes bem infantil, mas acabou descontraindo o clima daquela refeição. </p>
<p>— Olhe para você. — O coreano começou ainda com o sorriso nos lábios. — Seu cabelo é todo diferente, sua postura é grosseira. Yixing ao menos salvou minha vida antes de cometer infantilidades. </p>
<p>— Eu não sou infantil! — O Zhang rebateu. — Yifan que é um terror! </p>
<p>— Claro que não, de onde tirou isso? — respondeu o Wu de boca cheia. </p>
<p>Junmyeon revirou os olhos, se erguendo da cadeira enquanto os chineses iniciaram uma discussão que, veja só, era infantil. Saiu de lá rapidamente depois de lavar sua louça, os deixando mergulhados nos próprios mundos, onde tentavam mostrar um para o outro quem era melhor. </p>
<p>Yifan encontrou Suho no primeiro instante em que o coreano colocou os pés na China, mas como ele havia passado por maus bocados foi difícil conseguir um certo grau de confiança. Junmyeon agradecia ao Wu por ter cuidado de si durante todo esse tempo. As poucas coisas que o coreano sabia a respeito de demônios era graças ao chinês de cabelo platinado. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...] </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Bunker </em> </b> <b>de Junmyeon, noite daquele mesmo dia. </b></p>
<p>O Zhang saía despreocupadamente do banheiro. Uma toalha estava enrolada na cintura enquanto a outra secava os fios negros. O chinês não imaginaria que sentado sobre sua cama estaria o armeiro. Ele deu um pulo de susto quando avistou Junmyeon sentado ali, sobre suas pernas estava um chicote, Yixing parou e arqueou as sobrancelhas. </p>
<p>— Ei cara, eu não curto esse tipo de sacanagem. </p>
<p>Suho ergueu a cabeça, confuso. Seus olhos desceram até a toalha enrolada na cintura do chinês, seu rosto instantaneamente pegou fogo, primeiro pelo comentário de Yixing, depois pela situação na qual ele se encontrava. </p>
<p>— O quê? Não, não… — Tentou articular uma resposta, mas ficou muito sem graça. — Essa é a arma que eu estava criando para você. </p>
<p>Ele se levantou da cama, o chinês deu dois passos para trás quando percebeu que o novo amigo iria fazer uma demonstração. Suho agarrou a arma pelo punho, ergueu o chicote o balançando para que o outro percebesse o quão leve a arma era. </p>
<p>— Ele funciona pelo punho. Temos algumas funcionalidades aqui. — Ergueu a mão mostrando ao outro. — É feito de um material resistente e possui tecnologia demoníaca, como a espada do Kris que mais parece o martelo do Thor. — Soltou um riso, sendo acompanhado pelo outro que prestava atenção. — Você pode usá-lo como ferramenta de escalada já que aguenta toneladas de peso. Ele também vira uma espada ou lança de acordo com o que você apertar aqui. — Suho apertou os botões no punho rapidamente, fazendo o chicote virar uma espada e em seguida uma lança como havia dito. Os olhos de Yixing dobraram de tamanho e ele acabou recuando mais passos, as armas eram bem grandes. — Por último… </p>
<p>Junmyeon fez a arma voltar a ser um chicote, a estalou na direção de Yixing fazendo a extensão da arma se enrolar em toda a sua cintura. O armeiro girou o punho do chicote como um guidão de moto e seu comprimento correu para dentro em um som metálico.</p>
<p>O corpo de Zhang foi brutalmente puxado para frente, chocando-se ao corpo do outro. Yixing arregalou os olhos quando se percebeu próximo demais do coreano. Prendeu a respiração se sentindo um idiota por estar naquela situação, Junmyeon estava sério e isso o deixava tenso. Quem diria, um matador profissional de demônios com medo de um simples humano, mas existia algo em Suho que o deixava inquieto. </p>
<p>— Ela é… m-muito boa! </p>
<p>Suho soltou um riso de canto diante da vergonha alheia. Afrouxou o aperto liberando Yixing que se afastou rapidamente. </p>
<p>— Não precisa ter medo de mim, senhor Zhang; grande matador de demônios. Tenha medo deles que estão lá fora, matando e transformando cada vez mais o nosso povo. Espero que a use com sabedoria. </p>
<p>Jogou a arma para ele, fazendo Lay a pegar de forma afobada.</p>
<p>Junmyeon deu as costas para o outro, saindo do quarto, fechando a porta em um clique suave que fez o chinês soltar a respiração. Com isso sua toalha caiu da cintura, revelando sua total nudez. </p>
<p>— Caralho, amigão. Pegos por um mero humano… — suspirou fitando o próprio membro que parecia começar a dar indícios de animação. </p>
<p>Balançou a cabeça e foi se trocar. Precisava dormir, sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir com a enxaqueca repentina. Não queria ficar com Junmyeon na cabeça porque seus planos eram outros, Yixing tinha que se focar em sua vingança. Pensar em uma forma mais eficaz de se utilizar tanto de Suho quanto de Kris para alcançar seus objetivos. Ele precisava descobrir quem havia começado com tudo aquilo e consequentemente quem havia matado seus pais e irmão, nenhum daqueles vermes ficariam impunes da ira de um Zhang em busca de vingança. </p>
<p>Enquanto Lay respirasse nenhum daqueles demônios ficaria em pé. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Missão 4: Descobrir-se. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Alguns dias depois, em algum lugar de Hunan, China. </b>
</p>
<p><b>Fora do </b> <b> <em>Bunker </em> </b> <b>de Suho. </b></p>
<p>Kris e Lay decidiram caçar juntos, Suho ficava encarregado da fuga, sempre dentro do seu <em> Cyclone </em> blindado, com o binóculos em mãos enquanto os outros dois caçadores faziam a limpa. Se tornou uma rotina depois que passaram a viver juntos.</p>
<p>Yixing decidiu não voltar para sua antiga casa, em <em> Changsha </em>, não porque a odiava, mas porque viver com Suho e Kris se tornou mais prático, tanto que contou aos novos amigos o porquê havia se tornado um caçador.</p>
<p>— As coisas acabaram se complementando, sabe? — ofegava. — No começo eu matava por raiva, depois vi que dava dinheiro. — Fez um bico, dando de ombros.</p>
<p>Alguns demônios se aproximavam, <em> nommas </em> , serpentes com cabeça de ave e braços de humanos, que rastejavam rapidamente pelo chão, soltando um canto melancólico. Yixing pegou o chicote, o lançando para o <em> nomma </em> mais próximo, fazendo o comprimento da arma enrolar em seu pescoço, o puxando com força e separando a cabeça do restante do corpo. </p>
<p>— Depois disso veio o sucesso! — Soltou um sorriso maroto, sendo acompanhado do outro. </p>
<p>Yifan lançava sua espada a todo instante, ela voltava para a sua mão apenas para ser lançada mais uma vez, cortando as cabeças dos <em> nommas </em> pelo caminho, era divertido, afinal. </p>
<p>— Agora eu entendi! — A espada voltou uma última vez para a mão de Wu, ele a guardou no dispositivo das costas, fitando o carro de Suho bem ao longe. — Vamos voltar? Acho que terminamos por aqui.</p>
<p>Os chineses rodaram os olhos pelo local, cabeças, braços, metades jogadas de um lado para o outro, estava uma bagunça e o cheiro podre começava a subir. </p>
<p>— Seus pais… Você sabe por que eles foram mortos? — Wu perguntou. </p>
<p>Yixing fitou Yifan de canto, enquanto andavam em direção ao veículo blindado.</p>
<p>— Acho que morreram como qualquer outra pessoa depois daquilo, não faz tanta diferença agora. — Voltou sua atenção para frente. Seus olhos se chocaram com os do armeiro. — Eu quero encontrar quem abriu a passagem, quem ordenou que eles invadissem a Terra para começar isso tudo. — Gesticulou apontando para os escombros e corpos ao redor deles. — Eu quero destruir quem está no comando! </p>
<p>O de cabelos brancos assobiou, ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto assistia a Yixing vociferar a respeito de suas decisões, parecia realmente empenhado.</p>
<p>— E acha que seremos de grande ajuda? — continuou.</p>
<p>— Claro! </p>
<p>Eles finalmente chegaram ao veículo, Yifan percebeu a troca de olhares intensos entre Suho e Yixing, fitando de um para o outro.</p>
<p>— Eu tô’ de vela? — Ele soltou de repente, quebrando o contato dos outros dois.</p>
<p>— Não!</p>
<p>— Não!</p>
<p>Soltaram ao mesmo tempo. </p>
<p>— Quer dizer… </p>
<p>— Quer dizer… </p>
<p>Se olharam, totalmente sem graça.</p>
<p>— Fala sério, eu tô’ de vela! — Kris concluiu dando a volta para a parte de trás. — Eu vou atrás, vocês que fiquem aí na frente com esse tesão reprimido! </p>
<p>Suho e Lay se olharam novamente, o coreano estava corado enquanto se ajeitava em frente ao volante, ligando o veículo blindado enquanto esperava por Zhang, ainda atônito do lado de fora. Yixing deu a volta pela frente, respirando fundo e tentando manter a calma, se achava um adolescente por estar trêmulo diante da brincadeira de Yifan, mas era inevitável, Junmyeon com o tempo estava fisgando seu coração. </p>
<p>E Yixing, tolo, acreditando que jamais poderia amar alguém, estava se deixando levar por aquelas sensações novas. Ele nunca se apaixonara, seu amor resumia-se aos pais e ao irmão mais novo que foram mortos. Seu coração se tornou trevas a partir do momento em que eles foram brutalmente assassinados, mas ali, agora, aquele armeiro estava o deixando totalmente desconcertado e ele não sabia se era o certo a se fazer. Dar passagem para sentimentos naquela época seria arriscado, ainda mais quando não se sabia o dia de amanhã. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zhang estava do lado de fora do <em> bunker </em>. Em cima da porta existia uma pequena elevação de terra, ótima para observar o parque durante o amanhecer, e era o que ele estava fazendo. Embora a mata estivesse fechada, devido a falta de manutenção, não deixava de ser bonita. Algumas vezes era até mesmo possível ouvir o som dos pássaros ou esquilos nas árvores, resquícios da vida natural que conseguiram sobreviver à todo aquele apocalipse, já que os demônios não perdoavam ninguém. </p>
<p>— Pensativo? — A voz de Yifan surgiu na parte de baixo, fazendo Zhang o olhar. Wu trazia uma lata de cerveja em cada mão, oferecendo uma a Yixing assim que se aproximou. — Ajuda a acordar.</p>
<p>Lay sorriu e pegou a latinha, abrindo e tomando um gole longo. O líquido gelado esfriou sua garganta, subindo até o cérebro e o deixando congelado. </p>
<p>— Ai… Caralho! — Zhang franziu o cenho em uma careta torta, sentindo o choque térmico na cabeça. </p>
<p>Yifan desatou a rir, sentando ao seu lado observando a paisagem. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, aquele clima meio tenso como se o de cabelo branco quisesse dizer algo. Era sempre assim, Lay sempre sentia que Kris tinha algo a lhe dizer, pois não aguentaria ficar mais um segundo sequer calado.</p>
<p>— O que te preocupa? — Quebrou o silêncio, mas Yifan não lhe disse nada, sequer o olhou. Lay o fitou ainda com desconfiança, desviando o olhar e se erguendo depois. — Bom… Vou ver se o <em> Junnie </em> precisa de ajuda. </p>
<p>“Junnie”, a voz de Zhang ecoou na cabeça de Wu fazendo ele sorrir de canto. Yifan esperou que o outro chinês desaparecesse por completo para franzir o cenho, fechando a cara em total desgosto.</p>
<p>Lay estava se tornando, cada vez mais, uma ameaça iminente. </p>
<p>Yifan acreditou que seu plano também daria certo, pois Yixing não era o único atrás de vingança ali, ele também tinha seus motivos para caçar demônios e se juntar a Junmyeon, mas aos poucos ele temia que Zhang se tornasse um verdadeiro obstáculo. </p>
<p>Yixing terminou de descer ao <em> bunker </em>, dando de cara com Junmyeon carregando algumas coisas, se ofereceu para ajudá-lo com as caixas e o armeiro aceitou de bom grado, caminhando até o local onde o coreano fabricava o armamento. </p>
<p>Lay ficou espantado com a variedade de peças. </p>
<p>— Uau… Como consegue essas coisas? — Colocou a caixa sobre a bancada, rodando os olhos pelas paredes, existiam pedaços de armas antigas, de fogo, brancas, do outro lado a parede era repleta por partes demoníacas e alguns dispositivos. — Você pegou todos eles?</p>
<p>— Não — respondeu sem olhá-lo, estava de costas arrumando a bancada. — Algumas coisas o Yifan pega pra mim, as partes demoníacas, digo… É difícil para mim enfrentar aquelas feras. </p>
<p>Eram demônios, sujos, mas existia uma tecnologia mágica na cultura deles que encantava Junmyeon. Eram úteis apenas mortos, já que algumas partes das carcaças poderiam ser usadas: garras, asas, dentes. Existia todo um sistema diferente dentro de um demônio se você tivesse a oportunidade de abrir um e verificar com os próprios olhos. Às vezes poderiam lembrar os humanos, mas dificilmente teriam algo a ver com eles. </p>
<p>— Eu discordo! — Fez um bico se encolhendo entre os ombros. — Sou humano e consigo lidar com eles, é uma questão de tempo.</p>
<p>Yixing voltou os olhos para a silhueta de Junmyeon, o coreano agora o fitava intensamente, fazendo o chinês ficar mais uma vez sem graça. </p>
<p>— O… quê...? — Lay levou uma das mãos ao rosto, achando que havia algo de errado, os olhos de Suho eram julgadores e isso fazia seu corpo esquentar.</p>
<p>— Não sente algo de errado? — começou franzindo o cenho.</p>
<p>Ele saiu do lugar, andando de um lado para o outro enquanto pagava algumas peças aqui, outras ali, montando uma arma reserva qualquer.</p>
<p>— O que deveria estar errado? — devolveu a pergunta confuso.</p>
<p>— Yifan, você… — Parou para apontar para ele. — Não acha estranho “meros” humanos conseguirem destruir aqueles demônios? Sinceramente não vejo mais ninguém tentar… </p>
<p>E Junmyeon tinha razão, existam grupos sim, de humanos, que se uniam para deter aquelas aberrações, mas apenas Yixing e Yifan eram os que conseguiam fazer aquilo sozinhos. </p>
<p>Pelo menos eram os únicos <em> solos </em> que Yixing conhecia. </p>
<p>— Tem certeza de que é <em> realmente </em> humano, senhor Zhang? — O tom de dúvida na voz fez Lay engolir em seco.</p>
<p>Junmyeon caminhou até ele, a leve diferença de altura fazia com que ambos pudessem se olhar cara a cara, sem problemas, e era o que acontecia naquele instante. O chinês sentiu suas orelhas ferverem e se viu em uma situação lastimável, novamente o coração acelerando em descontrole. </p>
<p>— Eu sou… perfeitamente… humano, senhor Kim e… </p>
<p>Zhang não pode terminar o raciocínio, Junmyeon uniu seus lábios ao dele, em um selinho demorado, mas apenas aquilo. O sutil toque dos lábios ressecados, mas o suficiente para arrepiá-los. Quando se afastou, Kim pôde assistir ao semblante extasiado de Zhang, ele mantinha os olhos fechados, o bico fofo nos lábios e as sobrancelhas erguidas, como se esperasse mais do contato que não veio. Junmyeon levou a mão à boca, abafando o riso sem sucesso, Lay despertou de seu sonho ilusório, se sentindo ainda mais patético.</p>
<p>— Vejo claramente que é humano, senhor Zhang! — gargalhou do outro, vendo Lay erguer uma mão à nuca, em acanhamento. — Sinto muito, precisava ver a sua… </p>
<p>E dessa vez o jogo virou mais uma vez, pois o caçador agarrou o outro pela cintura, trazendo Junmyeon para perto de si enquanto a outra mão o agarrava na nuca, unindo os lábios que agora estavam verdadeiramente colados. O sabor do beijo era sentido por ambos e Junmyeon poderia jurar que naquele toque mais ousado não existia nada de puramente humano em Yixing. O chinês o envolveu com mais ternura, afastando a mão da nuca para abraçá-lo já que agora respondia ao beijo faminto com mais liberdade. </p>
<p>Perderam-se no tempo, um nos lábios do outro.</p>
<p>Um pigarro foi ouvido, Kris estava encostado no batente da porta com uma cara um tanto envergonhada por tê-los pego naquele momento. </p>
<p>As bocas com calma foram se afastando, soltando um som baixinho no último selinho dado. Junmyeon rapidamente sentiu saudades do sabor da boca alheia, enquanto Yixing sentia-se cada vez mais quente, e agora um tanto frustrado. </p>
<p>— Vocês… — Gesticulou para Zhang e Kim. — Vão tomar café? Sabe… Eu fiz ovos e bacon, mas… se quiserem podem continuar, eu não ligo! — Deu as costas indo embora, deixando os dois ainda mais envergonhados. </p>
<p>Lay mal percebeu que ainda abraçava o coreano pela cintura, se afastou minimamente e podia jurar que sua cabeça ia explodir, de tanto que seu rosto estava quente. Junmyeon lhe lançou um sorriso lindo, acanhado também. </p>
<p>— Vamos, estou com fome. </p>
<p>Ele deu às costas a Yixing, deixando no chinês com um gostinho de quero mais. Dentro do peito dele o coração batia acelerado, apaixonado. Sua fome era outra e agora os lábios do coreano pareciam ter se tornado a coisa mais deliciosa que já provara em toda a sua vida deprimente. As trevas que haviam no coração vingativo de Yixing iam aos poucos se dissipando e acreditou que seria algo terrível amar Junmyeon como ele se viu amando, mas conforme mais dias se passavam ele percebeu que não, não havia nada de errado ou ruim em tudo aquilo. O mundo como eles conheciam poderia ter acabado, a beleza que uma vez existiu poderia estar aos poucos ficando extinta, mas amar, para ele naquele momento, pareceu ser uma grande fagulha de esperança, que além de iluminar o seu coração, o aqueceria em todas as noites que se seguiriam. </p>
<p>Viver ali no <em> bunker </em>com Junmyeon se tornou ainda mais prazeroso, antes matar os demônios era a única coisa que motivava Yixing, mas depois que descobriu os lábios e os braços de Kim as coisas ficaram ainda mais significativas. Antes vivia para se vingar, agora era além disso, queria viver para poder amar o coreano também. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Missão 5: Revelação.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>Bunker </em> </b> <b>de Junmyeon. </b></p>
<p>
  <b>Semanas depois. </b>
</p>
<p>Yixing e Junmyeon estavam deitados sobre a cama de Kim quando ouviram um estrondo forte vindo do lado de fora, acordaram assustados, um olhando para o outro. Ergueram-se rapidamente da cama, vestindo as roupas e procurando por Yifan dentro do <em> bunker </em> , sem muito sucesso. Resolveram sair para verificar o que estava acontecendo, era estranho porque o <em> bunker </em>era isolado e nada acontecia por ali. Quando colocaram os corpos para fora uma luz forte e roxa os cegaram imediatamente. Yifan estava no meio do parque, logo a frente dos dois, fitando algo estranho que vinha de cima. </p>
<p>As pessoas ficariam surpresas ao descobrir que um portal vindo do mundo dos demônios jamais se abriria de baixo para cima, existia a ideia equivocada de que se caía até o inferno e isso era muito bobo. Às vezes para atravessar de um lado para o outro bastava apenas se abrir uma porta, pois o nível era quase o mesmo. Não existia diferença entre a Terra e o inferno. </p>
<p>Os dois olharam também para o céu, acompanhando Yifan que ainda estava distante. Havia um redemoinho no céu, roxo igualmente às luzes que pareciam piscar sobre as nuvens. Era cedo, mas o clima fazia parecer tarde da noite, estava tudo escuro. </p>
<p>
  <em> "YIIIIFAAAN!!!"  </em>
</p>
<p>A voz chamou por Wu, enquanto isso Junmyeon e Yixing correram até ele.</p>
<p>— O que é isso? — Suho estava ofegante, fitando o perfil de Wu, sem obter resposta.</p>
<p>— Kris, o que é isso? — Yixing fez o mesmo.</p>
<p>O de cabelo branco estava focado no redemoinho e seu cenho estava franzido agora que ouviu chamar por seu nome. Provavelmente esperava o desgraçado dar as caras para poder acabar com ele. </p>
<p>O vento soprou forte e gelado, fazendo os fios dos cabelos dos três ali esvoaçarem com força e cortando seus olhos. Houve mais um estrondo, fazendo o chão tremer e eles vacilarem, de dentro do redemoinho surgiram duas mãos bizarras, com garras. Elas abriam o buraco do portal como se quisesse destruí-lo para que mais coisas pudessem sair dali. </p>
<p>O demônio era enorme. Eles constataram aquilo quando ele passou pelo buraco, jogando o corpo para baixo na direção deles. Os três rapidamente saíram dali. Lay agarrou com força a mão de Suho enquanto o colocava atrás de seu corpo, Yifan ao lado deles tirou a espada do dispositivo das costas, com a mão esquerda, apontando a arma para a besta logo a frente deles. O ser demoníaco tinha seus belos cinco metros de altura, causando calafrios em Junmyeon, que sentia seu estômago revirar de medo e logo agarrou-se nas roupas de Yixing. O sobretudo preto quente e tentava descontar ali o quanto estava temeroso.</p>
<p>— Lay… — sussurrou para o chinês. — Ele… Vocês… — Se referiu aos dois caçadores. — Acha que é possível acabar com isso? </p>
<p>Zhang sentiu o medo na voz do menor, virando-se rapidamente para ele, lhe dando um selinho rápido nos lábios e um sorriso. Não era fácil acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, estavam acostumados com o local silencioso e aparentemente seguro. </p>
<p>— Pega o seu carro, o blindado, e saia daqui o mais rápido possível. Não volte!</p>
<p>— Mas…</p>
<p>Zhang o empurrou sutilmente na direção do veículo.</p>
<p>— <em> YIXING! </em> — Dessa vez foi Yifan quem gritou seu nome. </p>
<p>Lay virou-se para ele no tempo de visualizar o punho direito de Wu vindo em sua direção. Suho já estava afastado quando viu Kris desferir o soco, fazendo Yixing voar rapidamente e bater em uma árvore, metros de distância de onde estavam. O coreano levou as mãos à boca, abafando um grito. Deu passos vacilantes para trás voltando seus olhos trêmulos para Wu, desacreditado no que ele havia acabado de fazer.</p>
<p>Traição. </p>
<p>— Acho melhor fugir como o seu namoradinho pediu, Kim. — A voz do ex-companheiro saiu séria, grossa. </p>
<p>Junmyeon poderia jurar que a voz de Kris havia ecoado pelo restante do parque, fazendo seus pelos do braço se eriçarem. </p>
<p>Ele deu uma última olhada para a árvore na qual Lay fora arremessado, vendo a cabeça de fios negros se erguer com dificuldade do meio do tronco grosso que rachou ao meio e caiu para trás. Junmyeon deu uma última olhada para Yifan que ainda o fitava intensamente, deu mais passos vacilantes para trás até que virou o corpo, se colocando a correr até o carro. Chegou próximo da porta do veículo dando uma última olhada para trás, Yixing estava em pé, tentando caminhar e se colocar em uma posição na qual seus ossos não doessem, parecia inútil. Junmyeon respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, nada precisava ser dito, confiava em Yixing. Sabia que o chinês daria um jeito de lhe encontrar mais tarde e só queria que o mesmo terminasse com tudo aquilo ainda com vida. </p>
<p>Era claro que Yifan era um traidor, não fazia sentido o soco e a ameaça indireta, o coreano queria entender a ligação do de cabelos brancos com o atual demônio que estava os observando bem no meio do parque. </p>
<p>O som do motor blindado invadiu os ouvidos de Junmyeon, que rapidamente engatou a primeira e saiu dali. Yixing, por outro lado viu a poeira levantar das rodas do veículo enquanto Junmyeon se afastava. Endireitou-se, puxando o ar e sentindo todo o seu corpo doer. Yifan estava a sua frente, distante, o fitando com o corpo de lado enquanto, apontava a espada em sua direção, o demônio gigante estava atrás dele e parecia lhe sorrir. </p>
<p>— A sua hora chegou. — A voz ecoou por todo o parque, fazendo o chão tremer. </p>
<p>Lay sentiu que a voz estava misturada, era Yifan e a besta que pareciam falar ao mesmo tempo. O chinês moreno franziu o cenho, ajeitando o sobretudo preto, tirando o pó da madeira da árvore. </p>
<p>Então agora tudo fazia sentido, era uma mentira desde o princípio. As coisas se esclareceram na mente de Zhang. Yifan era uma farsa, estava ali com eles por pura ganância, era um demônio como qualquer outro que Yixing passou a vida matando. </p>
<p>— Então… você está com esses fedidos? — Andou lentamente para frente. </p>
<p>A mão foi rapidamente para o chicote preso na lateral do corpo, fazendo a extensão do mesmo cair sobre a grama seca. Levantava um pouco de poeira com o ato também, mas no calor do momento nada mais importava. O portal ainda brilhava em roxo sobre a cabeça de todos ali, demônios e mais demônios saíam dele indo em todas as direções. Haviam raios e trovões na mesma coloração e o clima era mórbido, se olhasse no relógio mal seriam dez da manhã e o clima já era de puro caos. </p>
<p>Yifan sorriu de canto, os fios brancos e curtos voavam com o vento forte, as folhas secas dançando no ar. O demônio atrás de Wu se moveu, ajeitando-se sobre os pés e caminhando na direção dos dois chineses ali. Eles estavam em uma troca de olhares intensa que faltava apenas sair faíscas. A criatura alta tinha um corpo quase parecido com o humano, mas ainda havia uma pele podre e cheia de buracos estranhos que o cobria por completo. O cheiro era o mesmo de qualquer outro demônio: morte. </p>
<p>Houve uma risada ecoando, Yifan abriu a boca para gargalhar e sua voz se mesclou mais uma vez com a voz do demônio.</p>
<p>— Criança tola, não estou com eles, eu <em> sou </em> eles! </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yixing ficou sério depois que ouviu a resposta de Yifan. Metade de si já desconfiava daquilo porque desde sempre não foi com a cara do chinês — se é que poderia se dizer que ele era chinês. Mas eles ainda estavam lá, um de frente para o outro com aquele clima tenso de fim de mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você tem algo a declarar? — </span>
  <span>Wu</span>
  <span> se ajeitou, o demônio já atrás dele, fazendo Yixing fitar do de cabelos brancos para cima. — Talvez sejam seus últimos instantes de vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing fez um bico, pensativo enquanto abaixava os orbes para olhá-lo nos olhos mais uma vez, deu de ombros abrindo a boca em seguida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Naah… Eu gosto de conversar só depois do sexo. Sabe como é, né? — Sorriu de forma inocente, arrancando o sorriso sutil dos lábios do outro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan franziu o cenho, odiando a resposta malcriada que recebeu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês humanos possuem um estranho senso de humor. — Ele começou. — Seu pai adorava isso, por sinal. — E dessa vez foi Yixing quem ficou sério. Seu corpo rapidamente congelou diante das palavras de Yifan, como assim ele sabia quem era seu pai? — Deve estar se perguntando como sei sobre o seu pai, não é? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os lábios de </span>
  <span>Wu</span>
  <span> voltaram a se moldar em um sorriso, perverso dessa vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Yifan aos poucos foi mudando de tonalidade, se transformando em um vermelho sangue que agora fitava Zhang com certo escárnio, fazendo-o engolir em seco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Seu pai era um teimoso, porém um dos favoritos do chefe. — Soltou um riso sem graça. — Por um grande infortúnio nós dois cuidávamos do portão número um do inferno, coincidência? — Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Yixing ainda se encontrava atônito, apenas prestando atenção nas palavras e custando muito para acreditar nas mesmas. — Seu amável pai estava longe de ser um humano, como sua mãe… Ah, pobre coitada! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing fez menção de atacar, mas Yifan ergueu a mão vaga — sem a espada — para que ele parasse, pois ainda não havia terminado seu raciocínio. O demônio atrás dele fez o mesmo movimento e Lay com aquilo constatou o que desconfiava, Yifan e o demônio eram um só. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Antes de começar a nossa amada luta, você precisa saber da verdade — continuou. — Seu pai e eu éramos encarregados de vigiar a primeira porta, a número um, mas ele era muito curioso, afinal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naquele momento Yifan deu dois passos para trás, deixando com que o demônio o agarrasse o tronco. Em um movimento rápido a besta o ergueu, o enfiando dentro da boca. Yixing fez uma careta que rapidamente se curvou novamente em uma expressão de espanto. O demônio com muita rapidez começou a espernear, como se comer Yifan tivesse sido uma péssima ideia — Yixing não duvidaria —, então depois disso ele apenas começou a se transformar, o corpo gigantesco mudava de forma. Pedaços e mais pedaços de pele gosmenta iam se desprendendo dele conforme se movia, tentando tirar as partes sobressalentes de pele podre que já o atrapalhavam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em poucos segundo o grandalhão que havia comido Yifan mudou completamente, mas não havia nada ali que Yixing já não conhecesse. Ainda era um demônio, não tão bonito quanto Yifan e nem tão feio quanto o grandalhão, mas ainda um demônio. Tinha um corpo parecido com o humano, talvez uns dois metros de altura. Yixing se espantou mais uma vez ao constatar que estava diante de um dos guardiões, Yifan era um dos pesos pesados do submundo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno não sabia o que sentir: raiva, angústia, ansiedade ou excitação. Ele estava uma grande mistura; primeiro, porque agora sabia que seu pai também era um guardião; depois, porque Yifan era um deles e terceiro porque se viu como um híbrido: meio humano, meio demônio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspirou quando Yifan terminou de se transformar, a forma humana de pele mais pálida, cheia de veias escuras, os olhos vermelhos e o sorriso pontiagudo. O cabelo branco ainda estava lá. Yifan o olhou e partiu para cima de si em uma velocidade surreal, Lay estava em apuros. Ergueu os braços em frente ao rosto como a única forma de se defender naquele momento. Yifan voou com tudo para cima de Zhang, desferindo um soco que o fez voar novamente, mas dessa vez com menos intensidade. Yixing tirou os braços do rosto fitando a sua frente, o cenho franzido e o ímpeto de acabar logo com aquilo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Seu pai e eu infelizmente éramos irmãos. Trágico, não é mesmo? — Sorriu para o sobrinho, avançando e tentando dar outro soco, mas dessa vez Yixing agarrou seu punho no ar, com a palma da mão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lay apertou o punho de </span>
  <span>Wu</span>
  <span> com força, fazendo o mesmo o fitar em espanto, torceu o braço dele e com o seu vago devolveu o golpe, porém, apenas o rosto de Yifan se virou. Um filete de sangue roxo saiu do corte em seu lábio inferior, ele voltou lentamente a face para Zhang o olhando fundo nos olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Seu pai era incompetente, ele adorava planejar a sua visita ao mundo dos humanos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em um movimento rápido ele deu uma cabeçada em Zhang, fazendo o menor ficar desnorteado, levando ambas as mãos a testa cortada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Seu filho da puta… — respondeu rangendo os dentes. Cambaleou para trás, se afastando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ergueu a cabeça com velocidade, fazendo a mesma rodar. Yixing ergueu o chicote em sua mão, movendo o braço com força para estalar o mesmo, o enrolando totalmente no braço de Yifan. A extensão do chicote mudou de lisa para uma cheia de pontas, perfurando a pele do braço do demônio. O maior gritou de dor, perdendo a concentração, foi o suficiente para Yixing contra-atacar. Zhang puxou com força o chicote, fazendo o demônio voar para frente, Yifan não esperava por uma arma reserva. Então Yixing, usando a canhota mesmo, deferiu mais um soco no meio de seu rosto, com ainda mais força. Yifan voou dessa vez, e para bem longe. Yixing se manteve com o punho no ar, da mesma forma como desferiu o soco, a mão revestida com uma luva tecnológica que logo voltou ao seu normal, se desdobrando até virar a pulseira que ficava em seu braço. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Discreta e mortal, ele ao menos sentiu o impacto do próprio golpe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Junmyeon é um maldito desgraçado. — Tentou se erguer do chão, depois que percebeu que aquilo era mais uma das armas do coreano. — Eu deveria ter acabado com ele antes, infelizmente fui descuidado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O chinês moreno sentiu o corpo se arrepiar, pensar em Suho correndo algum risco era algo que o desestabilizava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan ergueu-se frustrado. Levantou o braço ao lado do corpo, abrindo a mão. Uma espada apareceu lentamente, deixando Yixing preocupado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quando descobrimos que era possível escapar, seu pai ficou contente. — Voltou a contar a história, Lay não sabia se queria ouvi-la por completo. — Ele foi o primeiro e único a escapar na época. — Voltou a andar em sua direção, abaixando a mão e fazendo a ponta da espada raspar no chão. — Ele logo encontrou a sua mãe e depois disso é história para humano dormir, foi deprimente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan correu na direção de Zhang, a espada riscando a terra enquanto Yixing pensava rápido. Se esquivou por sorte do ataque, jogando o corpo para o lado direito enquanto assistia a Yifan girar o seu, para pegar velocidade com a espada — no giro — e assim acertá-lo com mais força. A intenção era cortá-lo ao meio, definitivamente, porém, mais uma vez Zhang se defendeu, erguendo o chicote e apertando o dispositivo no punho do mesmo, fazendo a extensão da arma se converter no modelo da espada. O choque das duas armas produziu faíscas, elas machucaram o olho do chinês mais do que o de Yifan, que lhe sorriu pelo belo reflexo. Os músculos de Yixing tremiam, ele tentava continuar bloqueando a investida de Yifan, mas sentia que aos poucos seu corpo escorregava para trás. Os pés afundavam no chão de terra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Onde está a sua força? — A voz do demônio ecoou novamente, Lay não queria ouvir picuinhas. — Seu pai era alguém competente, forte, orgulhoso. Você pelo visto puxou o lado fraco e inútil da família, se parece demais com sua mãe, aquela pobre criatura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zhang sentiu o sangue ferver mais uma vez, queria muito calar a boca de Yifan. Apertou com uma força descomunal o punho da espada, sentindo a textura machucar a palma das suas mãos. Ele rodou o pulso fazendo as lâminas rangerem mais uma vez. Prendeu a respiração. Se Yifan queria provocá-lo ainda mais, então estava conseguindo. Yixing sentia o corpo esquentar em um misto de raiva e excitação. Queria poder arrancar a cabeça daquele desgraçado, queria usar toda a sua força para fazê-lo calar a boca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em um ato impulsivo ele gritou, jogando o corpo para frente e tirando dos lábios do demônio o sorriso presunçoso. Yifan ficou sério diante daquela mudança, a aura de Yixing começava a aparecer. Quanto mais Zhang se forçava para frente, fazendo força e usando toda a sua raiva, mais sua força se expandia. Uma energia estranha que contornava o seu corpo em um tom roxo bem escuro, quase preto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não pode ser… — Yifan sussurrou sentindo o chão sob seus pés afundar dessa vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Zhang iam mudando de cor conforme ele empurrava cada vez mais Yifan para trás. A coloração castanha dava lugar a uma avermelhada e em um último movimento ele empurrou por fim o demônio, fazendo o corpo de Yifan voar para trás, mas ainda fixo ao chão, fazendo um caminho na terra batida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing ergueu o corpo, ofegante</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que não quero mais ouvir sua voz. — O peito dele subia e descia, mas ele não se sentia cansado. Seu corpo, por outro lado, estava dando indícios de que algo estranho estava acontecendo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele caminhou lentamente em direção a Yifan enquanto sentia seu corpo esquentar, doer. Parecia que até mesmo para respirar era difícil. Zhang sentia como se o próprio corpo estivesse entrando em combustão, crescendo, mas aquilo era apenas a sua força verdadeira tomando controle. Yifan o assistia sério, enquanto a pele do menor ficava pálida igual a sua, provavelmente Yixing não iria reparar, era novo para ele. Seus olhos estavam praticamente avermelhados, mas o que deixava </span>
  <span>Wu</span>
  <span> apreensivo era a aura escura que rodeava o corpo alheio, aquilo poderia ser perigoso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Houve um rugido vindo de cima, uma </span>
  <em>
    <span>volláti</span>
  </em>
  <span> desceu voando, dando um rasante na direção de Yixing, mas Zhang ao menos se moveu ou pareceu se preocupar. O demônio voador, por outro lado, assim que se aproximou de seu corpo, se desintegrou. Isso não foi o suficiente para mover um músculo facial do chinês que apenas continuou andando em direção a Yifan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O guardião imediatamente deu um impulso para frente, voando de forma extremamente rápida como um </span>
  <em>
    <span>flash</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sendo acompanhado pelo híbrido. Era claro que para Zhang, agora, as coisas aconteceriam daquela forma. Ele poderia não saber o que estava se passando com o seu corpo, muito menos que estava em sua forma demoníaca, mas lutar para ele com aquela raiva, aquela excitação, eram normais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quem assistisse de longe não conseguiria acompanhar, de repente os dois se tornaram sombras que voavam de um lado para o outro. O choque das espadas causava faíscas que também poderiam ser vistas, mas de forma muito rápida. Dificilmente eles se cansariam tão rápido, provavelmente a luta se estenderia por um bom tempo. Tempo esse que rapidamente acabou, porque Junmyeon teve a péssima ideia de voltar até o parque, porque estava preocupado demais com Yixing e percebeu que não aguentaria o esperar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No instante em que o coreano parou o blindado, saindo dele para que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, Yifan parou, deslizando sobre o chão de terra. Seus olhos caíram sobre a silhueta do humano e ele sorriu. Ao menos fitou Yixing então voou na direção de </span>
  <span>Kim</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— NÃO! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lay gritou fazendo Junymeon se assustar, afinal, o coreano o viu, mas não percebeu que Yifan estava vindo em sua direção, rápido demais para meros olhos humanos. </span>
  <span>Wu</span>
  <span> agarrou o coreano pelo pescoço, derrapando novamente sobre o chão de terra enquanto o erguia apenas com uma mão, sem dificuldades. Os olhos de Suho voltaram-se aos dele, fitando a imensidão vermelha que lhe dizia que a morte estava próxima, e que Lay não conseguiria salvá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Todos são fracos. — A voz de </span>
  <span>Wu</span>
  <span> saiu baixa, o sorriso ainda estava em seus lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing não poderia atacar já que Yifan estava com Junmyeon em sua posse, o humano estava ficando sem oxigênio, o rosto ficando empalidecido enquanto respirar se tornava algo difícil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quais são suas últimas palavras? — Yifan sentia-se vitorioso por estar usando o ponto fraco de Yixing naquele momento. Ele girou o corpo, ficando de frente para Zhang, para que ele assistisse a Junmyeon morrer sufocado, lentamente. — Vamos seu inútil, diga alguma coisa!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Seu...f-filho da puta… — Ergueu a mão, revelando uma adaga que rapidamente foi de encontro com o braço de Yifan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais uma vez </span>
  <span>Wu</span>
  <span> se sentiu frustrado. Primeiro Lay lhe tirando do sério e agora o humano com aquela maldita faca. Junmyeon caiu no chão e se ergueu com dificuldade. A adaga ainda estava espetada no braço de Yifan quando ele avançou em direção a Junymeon, e esse, em desespero, correu em direção a Yixing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As coisas aconteceram rápido demais, Yifan estava mais próximo do coreano que Zhang e por consequência o alcançaria rapidamente. Junmyeon ainda corria quando Yixing assistiu a espada de </span>
  <span>Wu</span>
  <span> atravessar-lhe o corpo. Yifan foi arrastando o corpo do coreano na direção do moreno, fazendo com que o restante da sua espada também acertasse Yixing no meio da barriga. O problema foi que Yixing também estava com sua arma em mãos, fazendo sua espada também atravessar o corpo de </span>
  <span>Wu</span>
  <span>, porém na altura do seu coração.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ficaram ali por breves segundos, olho no olho. Demônio e híbrido. Yifan não parecia se dar por vencido. Saíram de seus devaneios quando Junmyeon resmungou de dor. Yifan os tirou da sua espada, fazendo o sangue do humano jorrar mais que do híbrido. Lay não tirou sua espada do peito alheio, mas assistiu ao corpo do seu amor ir de encontro ao chão, quase desfalecido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sua raça, tudo o que ela fez. Eu odeio! — vociferou, os olhos ficando mais acesos. — Não me importa o que o meu pai fez, ou o que ele era. Existia bondade no coração dele, coisa que jamais entenderiam! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan sentia o peito queimar a cada palavra. As veias nos braços do moreno começaram a correr como feixes de luz, a energia emanando de seu corpo, andando em direção às suas mãos, e delas para a espada que estava no peito do demônio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu vou acabar com todos vocês! Até não restar mais ninguém. Nem que ao final eu precise acabar com minha própria existência! — Ele deu mais um empurrão, fazendo a espada entrar ainda mais, girou o cabo e ouviu-se um estalo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A energia que emanava de Yixing não era demoníaca, existiam coisas ali que Yifan não compreendia. Aquele poder todo entrou no corpo do demônio, pelo ferimento, atingindo o coração podre e o fazendo sucumbir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan sentiu quando a morte chegou, era dolorosa como ele imaginava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentia-se bem quando matava alguém, quando sugava uma vida inocente, mas ele sabia que seu coração não era bom e por causa do que fazia e do que era, seria ainda mais infernal, nada mais justo. Seu corpo aos poucos foi se desfazendo, de baixo para cima enquanto seus olhos ainda estavam fixos em Yixing, tão sério quanto ele. Os olhos do híbrido tremeram de felicidade por presenciar o que estava acontecendo. Existia um brilho naquele olhar, um brilho que Yifan sabia muito bem o que significava, Lay amava o seu trabalho, amava o que era e não se arrependia. Houve um riso baixo por parte do Wu, antes que todo o seu corpo virasse pó diante dos olhos do Zhang, fazendo a espada do mesmo cair ao chão, queimando o solo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O moreno rapidamente saiu de seus devaneios, voltando para o corpo de Junmyeon estirado ao chão, o sangue jorrando da fenda em seu peito, já não havia vida no corpo alheio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Jun, por favor… Jun! — Agarrou o menor, o abraçando. — Junmyeon, reage! Junmyeon! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O portal que havia sobre a cabeça deles começou a se fechar, os demônios que estavam sedentos por vidas inocentes berravam como se algo estivesse errado. Se o que Yifan dissera era verdade, então o guardião poderia representar grande parte de todo aquele exército de demônios e como agora ele estava morto, talvez seus súditos sentissem isso também. Não havia mais um líder, então eles não sabiam o que fazer, o desespero tomou conta das feras bestiais que só queriam voltar para casa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez aquela região, ou talvez a China estivesse à salvo. Yixing não sabia ao certo o quanto Yifan dominou no mundo dos humanos, parte sua desejava que fosse muito território, já que agora havia uma esperança de se verem livres de todo aquele tormento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zhang voltou sua atenção para o corpo falecido em seus braços, seu peito doía. Ele queria ter feito algo para salvar Junmyeon de tudo aquilo, mas sabia também que o coreano foi imprudente ao voltar. Yixing o encontraria de qualquer forma, jamais o deixaria para trás, sozinho naquele mundo. Suspirou sentindo as lágrimas caírem dos seus olhos, riu de forma idiota porque estava triste demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Não iria vê-lo sorrir, não sentiria mais o calor dos abraços e sequer o sabor dos lábios. Demônios poderiam chorar? Ele estava em prantos agarrado ao corpo do menor, o abraçando e sujando a roupa com o sangue alheio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua pele aos poucos voltava a coloração normal, as veias desapareciam, porém, em contrapartida, seus olhos não, eles se modificaram mais uma vez. O vermelho ainda estava lá, só que manchado de castanho deixando clara a característica de Zhang, meio humano e meio demônio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me desculpa, Junnie, eu deveria ter te protegido. Eu fui fraco… muito fraco, me perdoa. Eu te amo! — Soltou um grito, tentando se livrar da dor. — Eu te amo tanto, sinto muito! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava agarrado a ele, seu rosto colado no topo da cabeça alheia. As gotas caiam aos poucos sobre a pele do rosto de </span>
  <span>Kim</span>
  <span>, o manchando com aquela dor, também. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De repente, algo inesperado aconteceu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon resmungou baixo, despertando Yixing que se afastou e o olhou assustado. O chinês não estava compreendendo, como ele estava vivo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você… Você… — Junmyeon tentou dizer, sentia o peito doer e uma leve falta de ar, mas estava vivo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como? — Franziu o cenho, voltando a abraçar o coreano que lhe retribuiu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você… — O menor falou mais uma vez, eles se afastaram. — Me curou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing franziu o cenho novamente. Ajudou o menor a se erguer, percebendo que </span>
  <span>Kim</span>
  <span> ainda sentia um incômodo no local onde havia se ferido. Zhang o fitou de cima a baixo, depois fixou seus olhos nos dele. Não havia mais um buraco no meio de </span>
  <span>Kim</span>
  <span>, a pele estava lisa, sequer com uma cicatriz. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Só ou apenas a roupa rasgada e suja de sangue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Seus olhos estão diferentes. — Junmyeon se aproximou agarrando a face. — O que houve com você?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você se surpreenderia. — Sorriu agarrando as mãos alheias, se aconchegando no carinho que recebia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele contou que Yifan era um guardião, assim como seu pai também era e que eles eram irmãos, o que fazia de </span>
  <span>Wu</span>
  <span>, seu tio. Yixing concluiu que seu pai morreu facilmente nas mãos dos demônios porque estava na terra, enfraquecido por ter escolhido viver entre os humanos, como um deles. Mas a dúvida ainda ficou no ar, de como Lay conseguiu trazer Junmyeon de volta à vida. O problema naquela história era que Yifan não havia a contado direito, ele omitiu boa parte de toda a verdade. Era real que o senhor Zhang era um demônio, guardião de um dos sete portais do inferno, mas Yifan não disse ao certo o que a mãe de Lay era. Yixing não era apenas um meio demônio, Yixing era um Nefelim, meio demônio e meio anjo. Sua mãe também caiu na Terra, assim como seu pai, mas há milhares de anos atrás e decidiu viver como uma humana. Para ambos a Terra e os seres que ali viviam eram incríveis, a forma como eles podiam amar e serem amados os cativaram, o que contribuiu para que ficassem ali e se conhecessem. O resto foi apenas uma bela consequência. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Missão 7: Bonança.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Changsha, Hunan, China. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Casa dos Zhang, meses depois.</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing voltou para casa depois daquilo, levou Junmyeon consigo e aos poucos os dois fortificaram o lugar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na China, pelo o que puderam perceber, os casos diminuíram e Zhang era cada vez menos solicitado, mas isso não significaria que deixaria de caçar as bestas. Yixing gostava do que fazia e Junmyeon o ajudava em tudo, construindo armas, dispostos, veículos até, todos modificados. Com o tempo a grande fama veio, fora da China, e com ela mais compradores, o que resultou na inauguração do negócio. Um era bom em caçar e o outro em criar, formavam uma boa dupla. A vida se seguiu daquela forma. Eles tinham esperanças de que um dia todo o globo se visse livre daqueles seres, sabiam que poderia demorar, mas nunca desistiram. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estavam agora de frente a grande loja, ainda era a casa deles, totalmente modificada para que pudessem viver e trabalhar ali com mais comodidade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E então, o que achou? — O coreano perguntou enquanto observavam o letreiro em </span>
  <em>
    <span>néon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ligado e piscando. — Eu achei que ficou muito bom, e você? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim</span>
  <span> virou para fitar o perfil do namorado quando constatou que Yixing estava chorando. O abraçou rapidamente soltando uma piada sem graça a respeito: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pensei que demônios não choravam. Vocês não são maus demais para isso? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing riu enquanto o apertava entre os braços, beijando os lábios bonitos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sou meio humano, minha parte sentimental ainda me permite chorar, não seja rude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não estou sendo, seu bobo! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon se afastou, batendo no ombro do maior. Yixing o agarrou pela cintura, o trazendo novamente para próximo de si, o beijando verdadeiramente agora, como merecia. Os lábios se tocavam por completo, naquele toque lento e quente enquanto sentiam o momento os envolver. Voltaram para dentro enquanto as luzes de néon continuaram ligadas pelo restante da noite. Enquanto houvesse força, esperança e um Zhang e Kim vivos, haveria pelo o que lutar. Eles estavam prontos para passar o que sabiam adiante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estavam prontos para enfrentar qualquer monstro juntos, mais uma vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>